Elena and the Secret of Avalor
|director = Jamie Mitchell |airdate = November 20, 2016 |storyboard = |ws = |story = |previous = (STF) "Royal Vacation" (EOA) "The Scepter of Light" |next = }}Elena and the Secret of Avalor is an upcoming Sofia the First/''Elena of Avalor'' crossover television special. It is scheduled to premiere on November 20, 2016, and serves as the prequel/backdoor pilot episode for Elena of Avalor. Plot Sofia discovers the incredible mystery behind her amulet. Princess Elena from the Kingdom of Avalor has been magically trapped inside Sofia's amulet for forty-one years, waiting for another Princess to set her free, and Sofia is up to the task! Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jane Fonda as Shuriki *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Chris Parnell as Migs *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Julia Vera as Luisa *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Keith Ferguson as Zuzo *André Sogliuzzo as Alakazar *Joe Nunez as Armando *Ana Ortiz as Rafa Songs *My Time Trivia *This will be the fourth TV Special movie in Sofia the First series, following Once Upon a Princess, The Floating Palace, and The Curse of Princess Ivy. *This special has its plot before all Sofia the First episodes from "The Tale of the Noble Knight" to "Royal Vacation". *Sofia's Amulet will change color from purple to ruby pink after Sofia frees Princess Elena. Due to this, this will be the last time Sofia's amulet is shown in purple. *Sofia's family will learn of the truth of Sofia's Amulet in this special. **This will mark the second time Amber learns the truth of the amulet, the first being The Curse of Princess Ivy. *This special is the prequel to Elena of Avalor and the first TV Special movie in the series. *Sofia will get a new dress. *"My Time" was released as a single to promote Elena of Avalor, long before the special premiered. *Sofia will use her ability to turn into a mermaid for the third time in this special. *This special will be the fourth and final installment of the Secret Library story arc, preceded by "The Secret Library", "Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle" and "The Tale of the Noble Knight". It is also part three of the story arc. Gallery Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-3.png|The Tale of the Lost Princess of Avalor Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-7.png|Alakazar appears Shuriki.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-9.png|Elena imprisioned Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-8.png First Day of Rule Elena free.jpg|Elena free Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-10.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor Miranda Roland.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-1.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-2.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-6.png Isabel, Francisco & Luisa.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-5.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-4.png Elena and Isabel Reunited.jpg Shuriki Defeated.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor New Dress.jpg See Also *The book based on the episode. References Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television specials Category:Crossovers Category:Elena of Avalor episodes